Grief
by lessismore
Summary: How do you handle the lost of the other half of yourself; your soul? What could possible bring you back to a reality without this half? George/Hermione


The sun shone through the only window of the room and the light hit the young man, who sat on the bed waiting. His mood had changed over the last few days. He was no longer that funny, carefree guy that could do anyone happy just from beeing around him. He hadn't cried; not a single tear had slipped from his blue, sad eyes, but no tears were needed to tell his feelings. As he sat there on his bed his whole apperences could tell who ever saw him what he felt.

His eyes looked without seeing- they were distant and although many had tried over the last few days no one had a achieved to get him out of his own thoughts, so all they could do was let him sit there. His body was languidly and if you would try to wake him up from this thoughts of his by shaking his body or grab his arms he wouldn't move, he would sit there and take your treatment without a look that could tell you that he had noticed you. His family had tried, nothing worked and he hadn't eaten for days.

Over three days had gone since the last battle and he had sat there since then. Parents had lost their children in that battle; siblings had lost their brothers or sisters; children had lost their parents and lovers had lost each other, but no one had felt the lost of their other half, pieces of their soul, their best friend and sibling and the one with who they had shared everything since the day they were born and even 9 months before that. No one but George...

A light knock was heard on the door. He didn't move or speak, maybe he didn't even hear it; maybe he was in his own world unaware of what happened around him, but though she didn't get a respons a young women opened the door and walked in. She looked at the empty bed to the right and then turned her gaze to the man on the bed to the left. She hadn't seen him since the day after the battle, but had learned from his family that he hadn't moved for days.

Hermione walked over to the bed without a word and sat down. She embraced George tightly but kept quiet. He didn't move the least and after a while she laid down on the bed with Gerorge still in a firm grip. When both were down she started sing, barely hearable, in his ear while laying a leg over his body to show him she wouldn't leave. They laid there for hours, Hermione singing the whole time.

George hadn't slept since that night in Hogwarts, but feeling Hermiones body pressed against his and knowing he wasn't alone he silently fell asleep after a few hours in her embrace. When Hermione realized that she smiled weakly but didn't soften her grip of George and left nor did she stop singing lullabys until she herself fell in a needable rest.

George slept a whole day, but Hermione never left his side. When he finally woke up he no longer was unreachable. He didn't say anything but he nodded in understanding when Hermione talked to him. They stayed in the room for two days. They didn't speak to one another, but sat in knowingly understanding. The only time Hermione left the room was to bring back food and liquid to the two of them.

Sometimes someone from the Weasley family came and sat together with them in their silent vigil for awhile, but soon left and let the girl to care for the twin when realizing that something between them made them both easen up a little.

The days went by and George started to show up in the kitchen and the living room. He didn't say much, just nodded in response when his family talked to him. There were no smiles in his face, nothing, just emptiness and none of those teasing glimpse his eyes usually showed could be seen.

Hermione was always near and for weeks they slept together in the same bed- both of them felt the need of the comftable warmth the other one gave.

The days went on and slow but sure George opened up to the girl who had helped him, but in which way he wasn't sure all he knew was that he liked having her there and that her presence somehow comforted him.

"I miss him..." It was the first thing George said about his twin. Hermione looked at him and when realizing what he just had said she took his hands in hers and moved her eyes to look in his with a steady gaze and waited for him to continue.

"I miss him so much, Hermione." Tears started falling from his eyes- the first tears he let slip for Fred. Hermione hugged him. She whispered comforting words in his only ear, while pathing his back. "How could he leave me?!" he sobbed. "How the hell could he let me be all by myself. He had half my soul and now it's gone!" The frustration in his voice was audibal. "How could he do that to me?!" "I know George, but don't you see, he didn't do that to you. He did nothing to you. He wanted the best for everyone, otherwise he wouldn't have been there in the first place. He never planned to hurt anyone, especially not you George. Fred loved you just as much as you loved him." she trailed off, not sure if that had been the best to say in this situation. George didn't responed, but stayed in the embrace and let out all his feeling through his tears. Soon he realized that it wasn't only he who wet Hermiones sweater with tears but that also she had started cry.

After the battle Hermione had followed the family that had become her second one to their home and before she had gone in to George that third day she had helped the Wealeys with dinners, cleaning and comforting. She had decided not to cry infront of them and she hadn't. She wanted to be strong when she knew they all were in such grief. But sitting there with George made her think of everyone they had lost, but also about her parents who she longed to see, and the tears started falling even tough she tried to stop them.

George gripped her armes and held her in arms length. He gave the girl a calculating look with his red, swollen eyes. Hermione fast used the sleeves of her sweater to dry her eyes, before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I souldn't cry"

George frowned. "And why souldn't you? You are allowed to grief, Hermione! You don't have to always be strong. You always knows what needs to be done; you always care about everyone else and wants them to fell good... but who takes care of you?" While listening to that small speach of Georges, Hermione had begun to cry again and this time it was George turn to hug her.

"But I haven't lost nearly as much as everyone else- I really should be the one to comfort you right now." Hermione whispered quietly.

"You have comfort me for nearly two weeks by just sitting with me, now it's my turn to help you." After a while George broke the silence that had followed his words.

"Thank you, Hermione." Hermione looked at him and they simultaineously let their heads approch eachother and they shared a gentle kiss.

George gave the girl of his dreams a small smile and his eyes glistred lightly.

_It will take it's time, but we'll be okey. We all will... _Hermione thought before kissing the man in her armes more passionatly.

----------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fic so I'll appreciate every kind of criticism, good as much as bad :) Everything to improve my writing! And pleace be patient with my english- it's not my first language, but if there is anything you think I should think of: Say it! :D


End file.
